Defender of Cray
by KaisakiTokura
Summary: After the Legion mate. Aichi gone from his world and lead into Planet Cray. Kai noticed to him as other will find him and new enemies name Yami. Kaichi. DISCLAIMER: I don't know on CFV
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy this is my new story i hope so you will enjoyed this.

Aichi pov.

What going on where i am? I stood up as i was walking but this place are pure black. it make me creep. suddenly i saw Light ball flew toward to me,

" _My Vanguard please be carefull our new enemies will capture you and the world will be great danger Earth and_

 _Cray."_

"What do you mean?"I asked

~Dream end~

I woke up as i got up before Emi will came here.

* * *

It quite short but don't worry i will make some longer. i hope so you like this story bye bye love and cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guy this is my new chapter i know i'm not been update but don't worry i will update so fast so good luck to read.

Normal pov.

Aichi came the card capital.

"Good Morning."Aichi greeted

"Good Morning, Aichi."Shin greeted.

"Where other?"Aichi asked

"Oh they went go outside sometime."Shin said

"I see."

Suddenly, Sub-Maneger jump off and ran off.

"Hey came back here." Shin said before he left.

"Wait Shin what about the shop."Aichi said

Shin already left as Aichi came back the shop. Suddenly Takuto appered.

"Takuto!?"Aichi exclaimed

"Aichi Sendou, i'm came to meet you."Takuto said

"What do you mean?"Aichi asked

"You will came with me to Planet Cray."Takuto said

"Why?"

"Well you have to meet your clan. So are you caming."Takuto said

"Yes."

As they disseperd. Misaki came as she saw the shop was empty. Suddenly Shin finally came back with Sub-maneger.

"I'm sorry Misaki i was try to catch Sub-maneger."Shin apologies.

"That's okay."Misaki said

After that. Misaki was thinking something as Kourin, Naoki and Shingo came.

"Yo, Bosslady."Naoki greeted.

"Hi Naoki."Misaki greeted

"What's wrong Misaki?"Kourin asked

"I been worried about Aichi."Misaki said

They looked each other as Kai and Miwa came.

"Yo."

"Hi Miwa."Misaki greeted

"Where Aichi?"Kai asked

"Dunno."Misaki said

"Jeez Kai you was worried about Aichi."Miwa teasing.

Three Tickmark appered On Kai head as he punch Miwa as Miwa flew into sky.

"Calm down Kai."Misaki said

Miwa fell on ground. Naoki and Kourin noticed to him.

"Poor Miwa."Shingo said

"Maybe tomorrow we can meet Aichi as well."Kourin said

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Kamui, Ren, Leon, Gaillard and Christ came.

"Huh? What you guy doing?"Kamui asked

Misaki expleind everything as they agreed before they left to leave Shin alone. They made it Aichi house as they meet Emi but she doesn't know where Aichi go. They back on card capital.

"Weird, i wonder where Brother go."Kamui said

"Yeah."

"Why he dissepered this world?."Gaillard confusied

"Is it seed again."Ren said

"No. Seed was gone already."Gaillard said

"He right."Kamui said

"Okay tomorrow we can meet again and find Aichi."Kai said

"Yeah."

"I agreed."

Kai looked up the sky as he worried.

Hey this is end of chapter sorry i didn't update so fast because i'm to busy from my school so i hope so you like this stories bye bye love and cheer and thank you to reading the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy sorry i'm not update so fast i'm begin busy from my school but don't worry i'm sure i will update so fast than usually. An enjoyed this story.

Normal pov.

Kai was walking alone as he have no idea to find Aichi yet.

" _Where are you Aichi. I'm miss you."_ Kai thought

Kai keep walking as he made it the park. He sat down on bench. Suddenly he heard the screamed as he saw young girl begin bully by three boy.

"Come on get up i want fight you, once more."Boy said

"No thank you."Girl said

Boy grab Girl clothes.

"Really you don't like it but i like it."Boy said

"Hey!"

Boy turned as he saw Kai was standing.

"This is bad idea to bully the kid."Kai said

"So you really want to fight, are you."Boy said

Kai give them a death stare as Three boy got scared and ran away as Kai help young girl.

"Are you okay?"Kai asked

"I'm okay, onii-san thank you for saving me."Girl said

"Your welcome."

"I'm better go now, my mom really worried at me. Bye."Girl said

"Bye."

Kai start to walking as he looked up, he really worried about Aichi.

" _Aichi where are you?"_ Kai thought

* * *

At the planet cray, the familier bluenette boy was watching outside as he saw Marron was training with Phallon. He looked up.

"Kai i miss you."Bluenette boy thought

* * *

Back to earth, Kai enter the card capital as he meet other.

"So Kai do you have a clue?"Misaki asked

"No."

"Damn it, where Brother go."Kamui said

"Dunno."Misaki said

Kai thinking something. suddenly something glowing on ground. He took it as he shock. It was Royal Palandin Seeker deck.

"Guys look i found."Kai said

"Royal Palandin Seeker."Misaki said

"It my first time heard that deck before."Kamui said

"Yeah."

they saw light appeared front them as they shock. It was Takuto who appeared.

"Takuto."

"It gland to see you again. You guys will come with me."Takuto said

"Wait, do you know where Aichi is?"Kai asked

"Yes. He was on planet cray."Takuto said

"WHAT!"

"Why you bring him there?"Kamui asked

"All his unit what to meet him and procted him."Takuto said

"Procted him what?"Miwa asked

"To procted him before Yami capture him."Takuto said

"Who's Yami?"Kourin asked

"Yami. It our new enemies. He try to destroy planet cray and he want to capture Sendou."Takuto said

They shock.

"So you guys will came with me to procte Sendou."Takuto said

"Sure."

"I don't like see Aichi got trouble."Kai said

"Beside Kai you just worried about him."Miwa teasing

Tickmark appeared Kai head as he smacked him.

"Ow!"

"Eveyone hold my hand. You will lead into planet cray."Takuto said

they nodded as they hold each other as Kourin hold Takuto hand as they start to glowing and disseaperd.

* * *

At planet cray, Kai and other appeared as they fell on ground expect Kai.

"Ow that hurt."Miwa said

"So this is planet cray."Ren said

"It is."

"come on,we have to find Aichi around here."Kai said

"Yeah."

they start to walk.

* * *

At the Royal Palandin place, Aichi was standing front window as he went outside.

"What a wonderfull day."Aichi muttered

Aichi strenght himself as he noticed black mist.

"Yami."

Aichi took out the sword. Yami appeared.

"Look like we got here."Yami said

"What do you want?"Aichi asked

"I want you join me to destroy the world."Yami said

"I refuse."Aichi said

"Really..."

Aichi growled as he rise his sword front of Yami.

"Go away, Yami or else."Aichi said

Yami growled. Blaster blade appeared.

"Well this time. You will joined me to destroy the world."Yami said

Yami grabbed sword as Aichi try kept sword as Yami pulled sword as Aichi lost his balance. Blaster Blade shock.

"My Vanguard!?"

Red mist slipt into many pieces. The one went blaster blade body and other went another unit as Aichi shock.

"Blaster Blade!?"

Yami grabbed Aichi as he touch Aichi forehead. Red mist start to surrouned Aichi body before Aichi faithed. He carried him and disseapeard.

* * *

At outside, Kai stop his track with fright. Miwa confuse.

"What's wrong?"Miwa asked

"It nothing."

Kai worried as other noticed to him before they start to walk.

* * *

Oh no!? Aichi been capture by Yami, please Kai save him and his unit, let's find out thee next chapter. Bye bye love and cheer. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys this is my new chapter, sorry i not been update so earlier but don't worry everything is fine, nevermind that, after Aichi been capture by Yami, Kai and other will train there. Let's find out and enjoyed

Kai's POV

I been walking with other as we made it on Royal Paladin as we saw all jewel knight unit it been standing there.

"What's going on?"I asked

"Aichi been capture by Yami, i hope so Blaster Blade and Aichi unit are okay."Ashlei said

I shock.

"But how?"Misaki asked

"Dunno."Salome said

"I see."

"You guys need to train and head there your clan."Salome said

We nodded as we heading our clan.

》Time skip《

I made it, Royal Paladin Jewel Knight as I meet Kourin.

"We have to find Aichi."Kourin said

"Yeah, if we finish our final test, we able to save Aichi."I said

I noticed light on corner as we take look, Suddenly, light blast us as we deong it, i saw figure was standing and holding a book as he blast again as we deong it again, Ashlei and Salome appeared?

"My Vanguard!? Kai!?"Salome excalimed

I took my sword as I try slice figure but figure blast me.

"Kai!?"Kourin exclaimed

I try kept my consciousness, i slice figure but figure move back and blast me. I hitted a wall, i faithed. Figure blast Kourin and Ashlei, Salome try slice but she realized the eye.

" _Marron, it that you."_ Salome thought

Marron blast Salome even stronger blast. All of us lost our consciousness. Marron went out of Royal Paladin Jewel Knight.

What happen to Marron, it Yami put him mind control or he was finish to take over by Link Joker power, let's find out the next chapter, bye bye love and cheer. Thanks for helping.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this is my new chapter, i hope so you guys like it, let's find out about this chapter. Good luck.

 _While the rest of the vanguard take on thier final test, Yami take Aichi to his hidded prison, where he were to stay until all Vanguard are been take over by Link Joker power._

* * *

Aichi's POV

I woke up with a dizzy feeling. My vision is blurry so I couldn't see where figure carring me was headed. Wherever the man was taking me, it cannot be good. Again, i fell unconscious but not before hearing the man talking to himself' _Everything is going according to plan. Those Vanguard and their Avatar will finish to take over.'_

When I opened my eye second time, i couldn't feel carrying me anymore.

"Your awake."Voice said

I shock, i turned as i saw Yami who was standing.

"How's your stay so far?"Yami asked with evil grin

I growled

"Don't start with me boy! Remember, your still my prisoner."Yami said

I kept silent, Yami left as I took out key on my pocket as i unlocked the door, i made it Gold Paladin. I saw Gaillard.

"Aichi!?"

I expleind everything as Gaillard agreed.I start to train once more. After that final test are finish. I lay down on my bed.

I fell asleep. I notied dark figure before disseappeared.

* * *

It so short, don't worry will make longer so Aichi finally escape Yami prison, i wonder what will happen next chapter let's find out next chapter bye bye loveand cheer, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this is my new chapter, i know i been update so fast but it going be fine, let's find out the about this chapter, good luck

 _A week after their separation, the vanguard(with exemption of Kourin and Kai) Finally prepare for the most anticipated day of their trainning. And as planned, they all head toward the Genesis clan for their long awaited reunion._

* * *

Meanwhile, since Kourin and Kai were in no condition to attend their little reunion, Ashlei had asked Tiffany, along with another to go to the genesis clan.

* * *

Takuto's POV

Leon Sory and Tetra Burst Dragon, Naoki Ishida and Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster, Taishi Miwa and Dauntless Drive Dragon. In all honesty, I first thought that these three would be some of those who would come tomorrow or later in the day. Judging by distance. They have to go through. It's also surprising that they've managed to arrive before the Vanguard of this very nation.

"Oh! So Aichi really did escape."Miwa was the first to react upon our arrival.

"I actually didn't believe it at first."Naoki followed

Aichi confuse to them as Misaki appeared

"And what that supposed to mean?"Misaki asked with a threatening tone in which both Miwa and Naoki reacted to.

Miwa and Naoki both shiver. Aichi just sweat dropped, Meanwhile, Leon and I simply watched as two try their best to correct any misunderstanding they've had with Misaki, only to fail and end up causing more problem for the three.

"Should we help them?"Leon questioned before sound of smacking was heard

"I think their avatar can handle it."I said

Aichi nodded as Two dragon knocked their vanguard, as not to piss off the girl any longer, we just sweat dropped and Aichi laught ackwardly after that.

* * *

Aichi's POV

"Oh! By the way where's Kai? I thought he was supposed to be with Miwa?"I asked when the boys woke up and everything had calmed down. Kamui and Christ came a few minute before, leaving only Kai, Kourin, Ren and Gaillard to arrive.

"Eh? Worried abou your boyfriend i see."Ren suddenly popped out of who know where.

He made me a blushed as Misaki pulled him but i feel so worried. Oliver Gaillard and Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival. Both had ridden Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare to come here.

"I apologize for the delay."Gaillard bowed."It appears as thought I'm the last one to arrive."

"You don't need to do that, Oliver Gaillard. Beside Toshiki Kai and Kourin Tatsunagi are yet to arrive."Takuto replied

"Is that so? Them i just hope they haven't encountered any problem on their way here."Gaillard said

"Let's just wait and see."Leon said

We waitting for them inside the genesis clan place for a good three hours and doesn't seem like they would be arriving any sooner but still, we continue to wait patienty for the two Royal Paladin Vanguard to come here.

After another two hours of waiting, an explosion was suddenly heard and signal of Royal Paladin was seen through the window.

"They are here."Takuto said

"Are you sure?"Misaki asked

"That was the symbol of the Royal Paladins. That can only mean. Kourin and Kai has arrived. Unless of course, something happened that led the units to an quick decisio and send representative instead of their Vanguards or their avatars."Takuto replied.

"I have a feeling that just hit the nail on the head."Leon said softly as he pointed to two figure who were just in near gates of the palace.

"I-it can't be!"Naoki exclaimed

"Then did Kourin and Kai..."Kamui didn't even finish the sentence when we quickly ran outside to figure out what theirnpower purpose was being here.

* * *

Tiffany's POV

"We are here."I said to my royal beast frriend when we reached the borders of Genesis clan.

"Great, let's fire the signal already so they know we're."Prizmy replied. Of course, I'm in charge of that as well.

Suddenly, Dragonic Overload came with other as I expleind everything.

"What if the unit wanted to rule the planet."a small vanguard with black, spiky hair (Kamui) suddested. All of us sweat dropped at hes unexpected idea.

"Are your serious?"Another small vanguard, this time, wearing a hoddie (Christ) said. Oviously, he wasn't in good terms with spiky haired vanguard.

They continue to agruid. We all sweat dropped.

"They'll be fine. It's actually normal for them."The blonde haired vanguard (Miwa) said

Blue haired Vanguard (Aichi) confused.

"Is that so?"Prizmy replied

"THAT'S IT!"I exclaime all of a sudden. Causing us all to stop what we were doing and look at her.

"What if unit who attacked our vanguard and the leaders was someone who fell into Yami control."The gaint said

"You mean like Yami is possessing him or her?"A Red haired vanguard (Ren) questioned.

"Something like that."I silently replied

"Hmmm... You could be right about that"said the guardian."However, it is still a hypothesis. But until we find out the truth, that maybe the best thing we have as of the moment. As of the moment, we plan on hownto eat the force... for their sake as well."

"Yeah, your right."Lavender haired vanguard (Misaki) agreed.

"Yosh! Let's find that force and beat him up good!"A vanguard with red orange hair (Naoki) exclaimed as he raised his fist in the air.

"Right."the rest of us agreed.

* * *

At the end of chapter. What happen the royal paladin jewel knight. Somthing bad happen, let's find out the next chapter. I hope so you guys like it, bye bye love and cheer. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys this is my new chapter, it really quite short but don't worry will fine, let's find out about this story.

Misaki's POV

A week after our reunion, we finally got ready for our next next task. If our plan would come throught perfectly, then we could finally put an end to all these once and for all.

"Are you ready everyone?"Takuto said once we gathered outside gate of the genesis clan

"You bet!?"Christ exclaimed

"It time we put on end to Yami's reign."Leon followed

"I couldn't agreed more."Gaillard added

Aichi kept silent.

"Let's pay him back a hundredfold for what he's done Kourin and the rest of cray!"Kamui exclaimed

"Let's just hope we can actually pull it off."Miwa nervously said

"Oh, we can pull it off alright! Yami won't even know what hit em!?"Naoki raised his fist.

"It's time to turn things around."Was what i said

"Yes!"They all replied expect Aichi who kept so silent.

"Let's do this!Ended Ren.

They all agreed.

At end of chapter. It really quite short, i hope so you guy like it bye bye love and cheer, thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys this is my new chapter, i know i not been update but don't worry, everything is fine. Let's find out about this chapte, good luck

 _Meanwhile, Takuto group finally set off in hope to seek the enemies threatening their world. Days have past since their departure but they still could not find the evil force, nor his ally unit._

* * *

Days have past since they left the genesis clan for the search. But they still haven't found any leads that could give us a hint to Yami location. And with out time as small as it already is. I just hope we could, at least, prevent him from fully taking over

》Time skip《

Kourin POV

I woke up with a start, for once in a very long time, without the feeling of pain nor ache. I guess a long nice sleep was what i needed after all. I went outside as i meet Ashlie

"Oh, your awake."Ashlei said

"Where Kai?"Was the first thing i had in mind.

"Toshiki Kai has left for infirmary where the kagero and narukami leaders where treated, my vanguard. He has been there for a few hours now."She said in reply

"I see."

"My vanguard have you seen Loving healer. I don't seen her today."Ashlei asked to me

I shook my head.

"Nope."

"I see."

She looked so worried, i wonder what Royal Paladin Seeker doing.

》Time skip《

Aichi's POV

Thanks to the unit of the Oracle Think Tank, we were able to lacote Yami's current where about I feeling worried about Kai. Immediately. We set off for the cave where the forcehid. Our trainning and resolve would finally be put to use. And the odds were finally with us.

... or so we thought.

Unfortunately, when we got there. I feeling strange, all our determination and excitement. Quickly faded. The human force, Yami, had been expecting us this whole time. Waiting for us to fall to his little game.

"Haven't you had enought?"He chuckled before striking fear into our heart once more."Or did you really think you could win against me?"

I couldn't hear much of what his saying, nor could i feel what happening anymore. The fear attack I've experienced before is nothing compared to the fear that Yami has implanted onto me this very moment.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Oh no!? What happen to Aichi, let's find out the next chapter, bye bye love and cheer, thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys this is my new chapter, i really gland i have internet, nevermind that. What happen to Aichi on cave. Let's find out about this chapter good luck.

Misaki POV

I heard Aichi screamed before he lost consciousness. The human force, Yami disappeared once again after we overcame, what we can call as, his "Fear attack'. We do not know what his intentions were, but i fear that it was not over. Aichi stood up after Yami leaving.

"Aichi, Thanks goodness you're alright."Takuto said

He haven't spoke since he regained consciousness. That was when I realized... went his eyes open but it doesn't look like he were himself.

"A-Aichi?"Naoki asked

I step backward. I went Minerva side. Aichi smircked, i shock.

"Everyone ran!?"Misaki said

"Huh?"

All of sudden, Aichi vanished and reappeared behind Takuto, Blaster Blade attacked Minerva.

"Takuto, look out behind you!?"Blaster Dark warned too late as Aichi placed both hands on the guardine neck, thus cutting his air intake. Aichi realised Takuto. Aichi took out his sword and attacked me.

"A-are you s-saying t-that..."Takuto did his best to speak. However, he was unable to continue and finally lost consciousness due to the lack of oxygen.

I try help Takuto but Aichi keep attacking me.

"Blaster Blade was working under Yami this whole time?"Ren finished for him.

I looked Ren with shocked.

"B-but why?"Gaillard staggered

" _And how is Aichi involved in all these?"_ Leon thought to himself." _Wait Don't tell me..."_

* * *

Minerva's POV

" _Yami is sneakier than i thought..."_ Minerva thought, I dodge it Blaster Blade attack." _However... he isn't sneaky enought."_

I kicked Blaster Blade legs as Blaster Blade lost balance and unable to move.

"Come on everyone we have to get out of here while you still can!"I yelled

"And make sure no body follows you around."Blaster Dark said

They nodded as they escaped, i use my vanguard bow and fired the arrow, strike Aichi clothes.

" _That should keep them away for now. In the meantime, it's probably best to regroup and rethink our strategy."_ I thought myself while searching for wherever the others had run off.

We finally escaped and heading Royal Paladin Jewel Knight.

* * *

Kourin's POV

I was doing the sword as i heard door is knocking as i open the door as i saw other was panted.

"Yo! Kourin."Miwa greeted

Kai appeared as I and Kai confused. Misaki expleind everything. Kai shocked. I feel someworried today.

* * *

Kai's POV

I laying down my own bed, i feeling so worried, i fell asleep.

~Dream start~

 _I was walking on pure blackbut the palace was empty went i saw door. I opened and went inside.I saw Bluenette boy with unconsciousness. He was chained up on wall and wearing male clothes pure white. It making more handsome. I couldn't stopped blushing myself._

 _"Aichi."_

 _Sapphire blue eyes open as he looked at me but it blurry. He saw teen brunette boy, he shocked._

 _"Kai..."_

 _"Aichi, we so worried about you."I said_

 _"How do you find me?"He asked to me._

 _"No time expleind. Don't worry, i will save."I said_

 _Aichi smiled as i hugged him._

 _~Dream end~_

I woke up so earlier as i got up, i saw sun was rose already. I sighed.

" _It was a dream."I_ thought.

I looked the window as i feel so worried.

* * *

It so kawaii~ Kai please save Aichi. I hope, let's find out the next chapter. Bye bye love and cheer. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys this is my new chapter, i hope so you guys like it, what will happen to Aichi, let's find out and enjoyed.

Kai's POV

We enter the cae as we walking. Takuto sceen something.

"They're close."Takuto said

The rest of vanguard and their avatar confused

"Are you sure?"Kourin asked

"Positive..."Leon replied

"Oh... yeah, where are we anyway?"Ren questioned

"I think we're in the deepest part of this cave."Miwa said

"You think."I said

"Ehhhhhh? Is that so?"Ren ended

I sighed. After an hours or so, we head footstep approaching our way, i narrowed my eyes. We confused. However, i don't think they're the ones we've been hoping to see. Turning to the rest, i see Blaster Dark thinking of the same thing

"Don't let your guard down. There is something ominous about their presence."

Just as he said that, a blast started appeared on ground. The blast were intended to mill is but luckily, though barely, we were able to dodge it.

"Oh no!"

All of us though of the same thing. There could only be one... or rather, two people who knew of our location, I shocked

"Aichi!?"

"Blaster Blade!?"

Just as the smoke from the last attack cleared, two figure were seen. I gasped. However they were no longer the boy we used to know. They completely transformed. I feel some worried.

"W-what happen to them?"

* * *

I have no idea, something weird happen to Aichi and Blaster Blade. Let's find out the next chapter. Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys this is my new chapter, Aichi and Blaster Blade transformed completey. Let's find out.

* * *

 _In a dark and almost empty space there was a boy. It's already been half a day or so since the brunette left the space which was him swoconscious and being without the brunette lef him to remember how lonely being in that space was_

 _"Please Kai... hurry."_

 _with chain still wrapped around his arm. He waited. Hoping that the brunette would be able to keep his promise_

 _He knew that it was only he who would be able to free him from th chains of despair._

 _"I need you..."_

 _His hopes, nonetheless remained divide as to whether he could believe that promise or not._

* * *

Takuto's POV

"Wha-what happened to them?"

Just in front of us were two boys. Both in which we had reconized and a the same time, were complete stangers to us.

"We-we're too late..."

The boys emitted and shared the same ominous aura as Yami, Aichi hair had change from blue to dark blue while Blaster Blade armored had change from white to silver, Aichi eye turned dark blue and Blaster Blade eye turned dark jade. Their iris were no longer to be seen.

The once pure hearts tainted in Yami's darkness an their very presence had placed fear in each and everyone of us.

* * *

Kourin's POV

I shocked and stepped backward.

" _Oh no!? We too late to save Aichi and Blaster Blade."_ I thought myself

The boys didn't hesitate to attack when they had noticed their former friend were off guard. This time, Aichi and Blaster Blade both tookout sword as they attacked us.

The Royal Paladin group barely had time to dodge as the boys gave their all and only a few were able to react and save the rest who were still in deep trance. At the end of the first set of attacks, only a few gained some minor scartches.

"Darn it! Is there nothing we can do to stop them!?"Polaris exclaimed

I looked Polaris as Kai meet Aichi.

"Aichi listen, this is not real you, please snapped out of it."Kai said

Aichi try attacked Kai but Kai took out the sword as they clashed their sword.

* * *

Minerva's POV

I could not believe just how Yami ha transformed them! Are our hopes of saving the boys all in vain? It really too late to save them?

"There has got to be a way to snap them out of it somehow!"I whispered in frustration.

"Highly doubt it."Takuto, who had awoken moments ago and is now by y side said in reply."And even if there was a way. I don't think Yami would be a fool as to allow that to happen so easily."

"Then what do you propose we should do?"

Takuto seem speechless at my question. Worry become fear in his face and actions.

"I-i... I don't know."

I looked unto his frightened eyes and could easily tell that he was blaming himself for all these. After all bringing the vanguard here on cray was his idea.

* * *

Kai's POV

I had expected that Yami would send them to do his dirty work. But i never would have imagined them transforming completely!

Aichi and Blaster Blade continue the attack against the rest of our conrades. Some had already lost consciousness but other still held of them seemed to have noticed our presence so this was the perfect time for a counterattack.

However...

... i can't seem to have the courage to hurt Aichi. Let alone face against him.

"Quickly, hold them while they're distracted. It looks like they haven't noticed us yet."

We all turned to the Salome and the other unitsgave a firm nod. I, on the other hand, remained hesitant.

"And whatever you do, don't let then notice you."Salome whispered

Everyone but me took act. Quicklybut quietly sneaking past theVanguard and ambushing the girls.

Little did wr know, they too, had a back up plan of there own.

* * *

Ashlei's POV

We should have know that this might happen! For the moment we successfully tookdown the royal paladin vanguard and his avatar, the rest of the Royal Paladin clan began to show up. All of them in the same state as two before them. Misaki growled.

"Yami had taken over the Royal Paladin clan completely?!"Prizmy exclaimed

Bruno and Flogal growled

"It's not over yet!"Blaster Dark said in response.

Everyone growled. Kai feel some worried.

* * *

The battle begin, wow! What will happened the next chapter, i hope so you guys like it, bye bye love and cheer. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys this is my new chapter. i wonder what will happen to Aichi and Blaster Blade and i sorry, i didn't update so earlier but don't worry. This is the new chapter. Let's find out about this stories and i got 1000 of view.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, standing in entrance of the cave battlefield was Kai, who troubled thoughts kept him from facing reality._

* * *

Kai's POV

My eye jerked open as I came back to my semse. Once again, I was in the realm we call reality.

"What was that?" I asked myself

My attention was turned back to the ongoing battle betweem my friend and Yami 'puppets'.Suprised I saw all Royal Paladin, I turned as I saw Aichi was standing front of me, He was looking at me so strangetly with dull eye. I sweating so bad.

"No way."

I stood up. I looked Aichi who holding sword and pointing at me.

"Aichi you have to snapped out off it, this is not real you." I said

"I only followed what Yami-sama said." Aichi said with mono tone

I turned other who still battle the Royal Paladin unit. I growled. Yami appeared behind Aichi.

"I really suprised, went you saw your love but he belong to me." Yami said

"You lair!" I yelled

"Oh really, Aichi who is belong." Yami said with dark tone

"I belong to you, Yami-sama." Aichi said with mono tone

I shocked.

"See i told you so." Yami said

"I going killed you, Yami!?" I exclaimed

I was going strike Yami but Aichi blocked the attack.

"WHAT!"

I jumpped as Aichi start to attacked me.

"No one able move closer to Yami-sama." Aichi said with mono tone

"Damn it. Then i have no choice, Sorry Aichi." I said

I attacked Aichi as Aichi keep dodge it. Yami was watching the battle with dark smircked.

"You such good puppet, Aichi Sendou." Yami mumble

After, all royal paladin beat up. Everyone sweating so hard and panting. I trowed and hitted a wall for five time, my vision start to blurr.

"Damn."

Aichi walking toward to Yami, I try to got up but i failed.

"Well i suprised, my favorite puppet still stand." Yami said

"Realised Sendou!?" Leon exclaimed

"Aichi."

Yami smircked.

"I don't think so, soon the planet cray will be mine." Yami said, laught menacily

Everyone growled inclued our unit, I looked Aichi with worried.

"Aichi..."

 **TBC**

* * *

Sorry for not updating, i'm too busy my school but lucky i got wifi now. What will happened to them, let's find out and enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys this is my new chapter. Sorry for not update because I'm busy for another stories. Nevermind that, Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin unit will free from Yami controlled. It only left is Aichi. Let's find out and enjoyed _._

Blaster Blade's POV

I finally woke up as I got up, I noticed the other Royal Paladin Seeker unit was laying on ground with unconsciousness. My memories is blurr went i saw my sword as I took it to ready defeat Yami.

* * *

Takuto's POV

" _Damn, there anyway to bring Aichi back to normal."_ I thought himself.

" Takuto, what should we do?" Naoki asked.

Suddenly, Blast appeared and Hitted Yami as we shocked. We turned to corner as we saw Familier warrior as We shocked. It Blaster Blade but it seen he was free from Yami controlled.

" Blaster Blade!?" We yelled

Yami growled as Blaster Blade rised his sword.

" I going defeat you, Yami!?" Blaster Blade exclaimed

Royal Paladin Seeker woke up as they already free from Yami controlled

" What happened?" Marron asked, brushing his hair

Went Blaster Blade ready attacked Yami but Aichi blocked the attacked by using his sword.

" What!?"

Aichi sword seen are really sharper than usually. BlasterBlade shocked

* * *

Blaster Blade's POV

" M-My... My Vanguard?" I heard some unit from my clan whisper in disbelief. Even I culd not believe it myself however, I fear Yami has our Vanguard under his full controlled

Aichi just stared at them blankly with his dull blue eye and There was possibly nothing we could do to free him.

" It's a shame to see all you've work so hard have come to nougt, is it not." The evil force taunted.

" Sorry for waiting, Yami-sama." Aichi apologies.

" My Vanguard snapped out off it!? Please you need to wake up!?" Alfred exclaimed

Aichi stared at Alfred blankly.

" Aichi?" I heard Kai voice went I turned to Kai who still sitting on ground.

* * *

Kai's POV

" Aichi, you got to woke up. You have to remember about our friendship." I said

And who would be better to begin with than his very mind washed slave.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Yami had brought forth a pillar of electricity, surrouned the Dark Blue-haired boy. Though his consciouness was still encased dee within him, Aichi himself could still feel the pain burning him very being.

 _' I-I... I can't hold on much longer...'_

The sapphire eyed boy subconsciously began to crynonsde, which the formed tears in the eyes of his controlled self.

 _' Kai... hurry'_

I finally finish my recover by thanks for loving healer, I stood up and burst forward in an incredible speed in hopes of saving the once Blue haired boy.

" AICHI!"

* * *

Uwaahh! Kai hurry save him. Aichi will able free from Yami controlled. Let's find out and thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys this is last chapter, i got 10 review. I gland you guys enjoyed, Kai will save Aichi. Let's find out about this chapter.

Normal POV

Time seemed to slow down for Misaki and her fried as they noticed a blur of brown push Aichi away electric pillar. Worry turned to relief when figure that had saved Misaki cleared up.

" Kai" Misaki exclaimed worriedly

Yami was just suprised as the Defenders were when the brown haired teen came out of nowhere and saved his puppet from the clutches of death. Wavered,he froze and accidentally released the barrier, causing the Defenders to run free. In his shocked state, it wasn't hard form the Royal Paladin Seeker Unit to restraint the human forcewith their powers.

Misaki and the rest of her friend quickly rushed towards Kai and Aichi side when they had been freed. Worry for the latter etched on their faces.

" I-Is Brother... is he going to be alright?" Kamui asked, fearing the worst for the Dark blue haired boy life

" I don't know..." Misaki whispered lightly

" Aichi..." Kourin whispered lightly with worried.

* * *

Kai's POV

" Aichi! AICHI!" I exclaimed as I searched the boy for any signs of life. Fortunately, there was pulse: which can only mean that hope is not lost... yet.

" Aichi! Please wake up." I pleaded- staring at the lifeless looking girl I have come to lovd, hoping to get a response.

" Please."

Sadly, nothing came. Our false hopes slowly started to diminish as we stared unto the once bright sapphire orbs that now show nothing but darkness in the eye of its owner.

" Come back to us... to me..."

A tear slipped my eyes before it broken into a sob as I kiss his lips. For the first time since my parent's death, I cried- not caring if I had company or not. Regret filled me for not telling Aichi sooner and the feelings I had for her struck me with guilt. Finding no more comfort than to be by her side, I hugged her while i kiss him and petit form as I realised the kiss.

" I love you..."

* * *

Aichi's POV

 _The pain... it hurts... much more than I can bear._

 _Form my subconscious, I could feel that whatever struck me had left. But the pain after it lefts still filled my very being. It hurts so much._

 _As if that weren't enought, darkness loomed over me- making thr fact that I would never return more inevitable._

 _" Make it stop..." I radked into sobed as the horrible fate of reality hit me head on. The outer pain was bearable, but what made me brake was the undeniable truth that I could no longer see my frien again._

 _" Kai... help me..."_

 _I began to crying as i hugged my knee._

 ** _" Please..."_**

 _A soft, yet sorrowful voice spoke peircing it way through the darkness surrounding me as I rised my head._

 ** _" Come back to us... to me..."_**

 _The oddly familier voice broken the darkness away, wait i can feelig so warm, filling me with the warm sensation of light. Suddenly, the warmth made its was to my being._

 _ **" I love you..."**_

 _All my sadness feeling is gone as I smiling._

 _" Kai..."_

 _A tear threatened to fall as I finally recognized the voice- the very same one that pierced throught my heart all those years ago. I tried to reach out to the light that had saved me feom eternal darkness as I felt myself slowly drifting away from my subconscience, happy to be free again._

* * *

" I knew you would do it..." My voice cracked the prolonged disuse and a small smile made it ways to my face.

Suprised isn't even the right term for the way everyone looked at me as Kai broke away from the hug. The sudden cold feeling when he did made me slightly sad.

" Aichi..." Kai silently said. Now that I noticed, his eyes were all puffy. Had he been crying this whole time? " I can't believe it..."

I smiling as I hugged Kai.

" Arigatou to save me, Kai..." I said

Kai had blushed a little as he hugged me again.

" I miss you, Aichi." Kai said

" I miss you too." I said with cheer tone.

" Don't ever leave me again." Kai said

" Oh, Kai." I said

《Time skip》

Normal POV

After that, Yami finally defeat as Planet Cray was saved. Aichi and other went back home and everything is black.

" Aichi! Wake up!"

Aichi woke up as he got up, he saw Emi who was standing.

" Breakfast already." Emi said

" Good morning, Emi." The boy greeted, he did have a feeling he was forgetting something.

After school, Aichi visit Card Capital.

" Hello, Everyone." Aichi greeted as he entered the door of Card Capital

" Yo, Aichi." Miwa greeted.

Kai appeared front of Aichi.

" Aichi, something. I want to talked you." Kai said

Aichi blinking as they made it a park. Aichi saw all cherry blossom.

" Can we... go walked." Kai said, holding Aichi hand

" Sure."

They start to walking with some romantice. Kai kiss Aichi forehead as Aichi blushing.

* * *

Kawaii~ It already done. The story finally finished. I need continue story of Owari no Vanguard. Thanks for reading. I gland you guys enjoyed this.

Arigatou~


End file.
